Heaven's not so great now, is it?
by Lostlover2012
Summary: When Cassie died, she didn't know what to expect, but she most certianlly did not expect a man in a suit claiming she could choose to stay here on earth or pass on. She of course, not wanting to see her friend's and family die, moved on. What will she do when she finds herself stuck in Kayla's slumber party from 7th grade? This is not how she expected Heaven to be like.


**I was bored, okay? **

**This idea has been floating around in my mind and I just couldn't help myself...**

**Enjoy my friends :D. **

* * *

Late one night, while Cassie was driving Kayla home, both being drunk of course, another car swerved in front of them, Cassie tried to dodge the car but it was too late.

They crashed.

Cassie barely got a scream out before her lungs were replaced with the steering wheel, killing her instantly.

Cassie wasn't very religious, but she believed in a heaven and hell, she figured with all the things she's done in her life that she would end up in hell, but when she was greeted with a man in a suit, she was- to say the least- surprised.

Cassie could see the car accident, she could see clearly that her friend Kayla had been thrown through the windshield, could see that the other had a huge glass shard cutting through her insides.

Ouch.

She could also see what looked to be her in the driver's seat, her chest ripped open and the steering wheel making its way through her body.

Well, that's certinally not a good sign.

Cassie couldn't be dead- she was only 17, such a young age to bite it.

But apparently, from what the man was telling her she was dead.

She was given a choice, she could stay here or move on.

When Cassie asked what was on the other side, the man just laughed and said she would have to find out.

Cassie, being scared but also the brave type didn't want to wait and see her parents mourning over her death...

Or her 4-year-old brother asking when 'sissy' would be home.

So Cassie agreed.

She moved on.

Now here she was, stuck in Kayla's slumber party they had so many years ago.

Cassie was very fond of this memory, yes, but she didn't want to spend the next eternity trying to decide who was the hottest boy in the 7th grade.

No thank you.

I mean, c'mon, everyone knew it was Dustin anyway, no competion.

So Cassie tried to get out of the memory, she opened Kayla's bedroom door, and suddenly, the scene changed around her.

The scene changed to what looked like a 12 year old's room.

All the walls plastered with pictures of Harry Potter novels, it was a nightmare.

Cassie didn't ever actually remember this, whose memory was this?

"Who are you?" Asked a voice behind her, Cassie turned around to see a little boy holding the book: 'Harry Potter, Chamber of Secrets'.

"I'm... Just gonna leave now..." Cassie said, slowly backing back out the door she walked to get into this room.

Cassie turned around to see it had changed once again.

It had changed to a beach, there was a slight breeze and once again, Cassie could never recall even ever seeing a beach in real life.

There where a couple people on the beach, both laying in lawn chairs and looked to be talking while drinking some liquid out of a coconut.

What the actual hell?

This was gonna be a long eternity.

Cassie walked aimlessly around in other people's heavens for years, she learned she never aged, and it seemed time was slower upstairs.

So one day in 2009, she came across what looked to be a bar.

It smelt... strange, like blood, beer and some other metallic smell...

Cassie was just happy to finally have found a bar, she needed a drink after all the stuff she'd been through.

Cassie sat down at the bar and was greeted by a brunette woman cleaning out a glass, she looked surprised to see someone else in the bar but happy to serve someone none the less.

"What can I get you?" Cassie looked up and met the woman in the eye.

"A shot of any hard liquor you got." The woman looked a little surprised but poured her a shot none the less.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ellen." The woman-Ellen held out her hand, Cassie shook it and downed the shot.

* * *

**:D. Yay! I've been wanting to write this for awhile now, the ending... was a bit unexpected... I never meant to end it that way... but... What the hell? **

**So, I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**I loved writing it :D. **

**Well, I'm out. More things to write and such. **

**Bye!**


End file.
